


娜俊 夹心 下&番外&小剧场

by rilakkuma966



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakkuma966/pseuds/rilakkuma966
Summary: 🔞🔞🔞  超级重度ooc雷点：足交 口交 蒙眼play 网红体位  舔肛 双龙入洞有以上雷点的盆友，请勿向下看！谢谢





	娜俊 夹心 下&番外&小剧场

夹心 （下 番外 小剧场）  
10.  
罗娜娜认识黄仁俊也不晚，记得是他在异国求学的时候，因为想提前完成学业，压力很大，每天都很忙，宿舍，食堂，图书馆，三点一线，复制粘贴的生活，已经很久没有让他可以感到开心的事情发生了。

自家弟弟平时的喜好是摄影，生日时罗娜娜送了一个新型单反给他，罗渽民收到后，每隔几天就会和罗娜娜分享自己最近拍到的照片，数量时多时少，罗娜娜会做出一些评价。这也算是能为他生活中增添一点乐趣的事情了。

某一天晚上，罗娜娜从图书馆回到宿舍后，就收到了罗渽民发来的照片，他一张张滑着，滑到一张少年的照片，少年沐浴在阳光下，摸着小猫的肚子，稍显惊讶的看向镜头，睁圆了双眼，微启的唇瓣中隐约能看到尖尖的虎牙，整个人看起来懵懂又清纯。罗娜娜下意识存下这张照片，在退出浏览图片模式后，发现这张照片已经被撤回，他故意等了一会儿后回复照片不错，撤回的是什么，罗渽民说没什么，只是自拍，拍的不好看。  
罗娜娜抿唇知道自己懂了什么，又好笑的想，果然，还是同一个。  
后来，他把这张照片打印出来，枕头旁边放一张，钱包里放一张，书桌前放一张.......  
他忽然觉得自己学习有了更强的动力，他想早点回国，认识那个少年。罗娜娜并不知道少年叫什么名字，自己偷偷为他起名为小朝。因为他觉得少年是自己内心的一道光，如朝阳般。  
“再来一杯！”  
“这位客人你今天喝了很多了。”  
“你管我！我就是想喝！”  
酒保只好又上了几杯酒。  
“娜娜？好巧，怎么一个人买醉？”陆仁贾笑的轻浮，坐到罗娜娜身旁，抚上他抓着酒杯的手。  
罗娜娜懒得理他，大力甩开后，坐到隔他四五个位置远的地方，酒撒到陆仁贾的裤裆上，浸湿一片，偏他今天穿的白裤子，浅黄色的液体溅上后，乍一看好像失禁一般。  
“靠，臭婊子，本来想对你温柔一点的，你可别怪老子。”陆仁贾咬牙切齿的死死盯着罗娜娜，脑中浮想联翩。  
“我给她吧。”陆仁贾想接过酒保手中的酒杯，被酒保警惕的躲过。陆仁贾不悦道：“搞什么，我们认识的，今天我惹她生气了，她才来酒吧喝酒的，兄弟你也知道，发发脾气嘛，哄一哄就好了，把酒给我，我去赔罪。”说着打开手机翻出一张照片，是那天在KTV的合照  
“你看”他把照片递给酒保看，酒保还想说些什么，正好别的桌点单没人回应，他就急忙过去了。  
陆仁贾得意的拿着两杯酒，在其中的一杯里加药，一想到朋友说这药的药劲儿可猛了，他就感觉鸡儿都硬的发疼。  
陆仁贾又凑到罗娜娜跟前，递过加料酒“敬你”  
罗娜娜已经有些醉了，下意识接过酒杯喝了两口，又忽然意识到那是陆仁贾递过来的酒，转手泼在他脸上后，歪歪扭扭的走了。  
“看什么看！！！”陆仁贾再次沦为笑柄，他听见有人说他癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，就气不打一处来，擦干脸上的酒后，就朝罗娜娜离开的方向追去。  
罗娜娜歪七扭八的进了男厕所，向脸上泼水想冷静一下，他能感觉到从小腹下方传来的灼热感，性器已经开始抬头，但是好在喝的不多，加上洗过脸后，比刚才清醒了一点。  
“呦！这么迫不及待，还进男厕所了，怎么，急着挨操啊，哈哈哈哈。”陆仁贾一看罗娜娜进了男厕所，想她八成是醉的不认路了，就感觉今天出来值了，能艹到罗娜娜这样的极品。  
罗娜娜不齿于陆仁贾下药的卑鄙行为，又加上今天本来就难过，对方还一直像苍蝇一样不停的嗡嗡，转身给了他一拳后，把人掀翻在地，一脚踩在他的肚子上。  
陆仁贾觉得自己五脏六腑都在哀怨的呻吟，他没想到一个女生喝醉了还这么大的力气，正想抵抗，就听到低沉的嗓音说“赶紧滚！”  
“我...我艹，人妖啊你，太恶心了吧...怪不得那天你不说话，还嗓子疼，我呸，咳咳咳，真恶心，我要把你的秘密说出去，哈....哈哈哈，N大校草罗渽民的姐姐是个人妖！哈哈哈.....啊！！！！！！！”  
几记猛踢踹到陆仁贾的腰侧，罗娜娜的眼神冷漠。怜悯的说着：“过嘴瘾也就刚才了，接下来......”  
陆仁贾感觉自己要被打烂了，罗娜娜揪着自己的领子按倒墙上左右开弓。  
“叫你下药，烂人，还想告发我，老子扮女装怎么了，老子恢复男装后，就更没有你这种蝼蚁存活的地方了。”  
听到外面有脚步声传来，罗娜娜赶紧拉开衣服露出大片春光，一边掩面哭泣，一边拿着高跟鞋做出防御动作，跌坐在洗手台旁，整个人无助又可怜。  
一个男生进来后被这场景吓了一跳，虽然觉得陆仁贾一身伤很奇怪，但是看到罗娜娜哭的我见犹怜，顿时生出一种保护欲，转身去叫人，罗娜娜站起身看着陆仁贾惊恐的眼神笑道：“如果你在我先承认自己男生身份前，把这件事说出去...”  
“你就.....死定了。”说完他满意的看陆仁贾抖成筛子后，哭哭啼啼的跑走了。

11.

黄仁俊接到电话后，只听到了大口的喘息声，他疑惑的看了一眼手机屏幕，是娜娜姐来的语音电话啊？  
“娜娜姐？你怎么了。”电话突然被挂断，紧接着信息发过来。  
娜娜： 救我，仁俊救我，我被下药了，我好怕！  
娜娜： 【定位】  
娜娜：我在x楼。  
Moomin ：等我，娜娜姐，我马上就到。  
黄仁俊六神无主，一下子就慌了，握紧手机赶紧就跑，也忘记通知罗渽民了。  
到了定位的酒店后，黄仁俊大步跑上楼，敲开房门后，开了一个缝，首先看到的是罗娜娜充满戒备的眼神和潮红的脸颊，黄仁俊感到特别心疼，推开整个房门后，看到罗娜娜衣衫不整，把门推上就上前踮脚抱住他。  
“没事了没事了。”黄仁俊抚摸着他的粉色长发说：“走，我们现在就去医院。”  
罗娜娜摇头，眼睛湿漉漉的，拉着黄仁俊的手一路向下，碰上一个湿热黏腻的头部，黄仁俊傻了，他当然知道那是什么。  
“你你你你你，你是男生！？”黄仁俊连忙抽回手，在身后蹭了蹭。  
罗娜娜看着他嫌弃的动作，眼神一暗，终于开口说了和黄仁俊的第一句话“是，我是男生。”  
“你这是欺骗！”  
“我要是骗你，罗渽民也是骗你！他一直都叫我姐姐，而且我也没和你说过我是女生，我只不过是喜欢穿女装而已。”  
强盗逻辑！黄仁俊不想再多说话，转身欲离去。罗娜娜拉住黄仁俊的手腕，“求你，别走…帮帮我，帮帮我，我好难受。”  
“你可以去医院的，我现在是渽民的男朋友。”  
“我知道我知道！我不想去医院，我现在这样的打扮，去医院会被笑的，而且我现在好难受，你就算叫渽民来，也不能叫他帮我撸啊，我求你，你帮我一次，我以后不会再缠着你的。”  
看着和罗渽民几乎一模一样的脸庞，此刻哭的鼻头都是通红的，黄仁俊还是没忍心，“就一次。”  
“好好，就一次，我们去浴室好吗？我身上黏黏的。”  
“嗯。”  
12.  
蒸腾的雾气弥漫在浴室内久久不能散去增添几分朦胧美，罗娜娜坐在浴缸里，仰头低吟，两条大长腿搭在浴缸的边缘，黄仁俊坐在他的对面，两手交替着进行机械式的上下撸动。  
罗娜娜看着雾气中的人，眉眼精致，他终于能近距离的靠近黄仁俊了，他在心里一遍遍的喊着，小朝，小朝，我的小朝。  
但激动的同时内心也是酸涩的，黄仁俊面无表情，明显只是在完成任务而已，等到发泄出来后，就不会再和自己有关系。

一次射精后，罗娜娜大口喘息，看到黄仁俊洗手后就要离开了，他从浴缸中站起追了上去。  
“别走，我…我还难受”  
黄仁俊转身，好气又好笑的看着他，“戏到这里就结束吧。不要再演了，今天就当我没来过。”  
为什么，为什么要对我这么狠心，罗娜娜感觉他今天说的最多的词，就是为什么，他一直在问自己为什么，为什么总是晚一步，遇上黄仁俊也是，喜欢上黄仁俊也是，难道真的没有可能吗，晚了一步就要出局了。  
“你走吧。”罗娜娜觉得他一瞬间很累。  
黄仁俊看他垂头丧气，心里感到不忍，又想了想自己现在的身份，咬咬牙转身朝门走去。  
就在他准备开锁的一刹那，身后传来罗娜娜悲凉的声音。罗娜娜想他要说出来，无论结果怎样，他也要把喜欢的心情表达出来，就算得到拒绝，也义无反顾。  
“我和渽民从小的时候开始就总是在争同一样东西，我是哥哥嘛，大家都觉得，我要让着弟弟，可是我能比渽民大多少，我只大他几分钟，如果事事都要让的话，我宁愿自己是弟弟。”  
“其实我并不讨厌渽民，我们从小就是彼此的依赖，我讨厌的是我们的性格，除了和渽民看上一样的东西时我们会吵架，其他的时候，我们从来都没有吵过架。”  
“我们互相都有预感，以后会喜欢上同一个人，他不想分享，我自然也是不想的，谁会想要把爱人分出去，但是我们又太了解对方，不舍得伤害对方，希望独占爱人的同时，心里也会有爱人能够理解我们的期盼。”

“那就是接受这种复杂的三人关系。”

“第一次见到你，只是一张照片而已，那时我在国外读书，想提前完成学业，压力很大，觉得日子很枯燥，只有学习陪伴，学到不想学，累了的时候，也什么都没有，小的时候父母不在身边，我还有渽民，异国的距离，我连渽民都没有了。”  
“渽民酷爱摄影，我送了他一个单反，那小子天天乐呵呵的抱着新单反到处拍照，有时是一块石头，一片云彩，有时是街上的行人。那一晚我照样点开他发的照片看，一张张划开后，有一张是你的照片，我当时点了保存，退出后发现照片已经被撤回了，我在想我和渽民果真还是无可避免的…喜欢上了同一个人。”  
“接下来异国求学的日子就感觉好过多了，每天累的时候，看看你的照片，就会充满活力，我不知道你叫什么，擅自叫你小朝，因为我就是觉得你会是个朝气蓬勃的男生，而且你像朝阳，照亮了我的路。”  
“那天聚会，你不止看了渽民，也有看我很长时间，我特别高兴。”

“真的很喜欢你，压抑不住的喜欢。”

“我才不是什么朝气蓬勃的男生，我就是个死宅！我不值得你和罗渽民这么喜欢的！”黄仁俊终究没有压下门把，静静的听完了这些话。

之前说过，黄仁俊是天生的gay，虽说身为重度颜狗，但能吸引到他的也只是男生出色的容貌，聚会那天，他承认自己看了罗娜娜很长时间，本来对他只是一瞥，对方虽和罗渽民长的一样，但是性别对他没有什么影响，但这一看，就一直没挪开眼，一次又一次的偷瞟。现在他是男生，看来也是冥冥注定，被他们这对双胞胎所吸引。  
在知道罗娜娜是男生的时候，他有点开心，比起生罗娜娜装女生的气，他更多气的是自己。他唾弃自己，得陇望蜀，但是大概真的是躲不过，罗渽民和罗娜娜就是他的情劫，要不选择三个人在一起，要不哪个都不跟，可是他舍不得，他既想要罗渽民，也想要罗娜娜。

“你不要害怕。所有的一切都不怪你。”罗娜娜从背后抱住黄仁俊，“是我逼你作出决定，你只需向我们走一步，剩下的我们带你一起走。别的不要想，就想现在，你愿意我们三个人在一起吗？”

“我…我愿意。”黄仁俊想，不要再互相折磨了，就这样，在一起吧。

13.  
黄仁俊被推倒在床上，蒙住眼睛，罗娜娜拿出皮筋，将头发高高扎起，他感受到身下的人在微微颤抖，低头吻上黄仁俊，他的吻深入缠绵，逼近对方的舌根，绕着舌头打转，舔过口腔中的每一寸土地，鼻尖相互接触，呼吸温热，啧啧的水声让气氛暧昧朦胧。  
罗娜娜的亲吻平和，并不急躁，他的自信在黄仁俊同意与他交往后重振旗鼓，散发出蛊惑的香气，一点点攻城掠地，想要黄仁俊的身心都牢记此刻的美妙。  
剥下黄仁俊的裤子，只留一件松垮的白色衬衣套在身上，隔着衣服含住他的奶头，唾液浸湿胸前的布料，隐约可见一片醉人的粉红，文文莫莫，如罂粟般令人着迷上瘾，一旦沾染上，唯有沉溺其中，别无选择。  
用力扯开衬衣，两点红樱，左边湿润胀大，右边小巧玲珑，罗娜娜吸上黄仁俊的右乳，唇齿间的舔弄咬合，使其很快与左边对称，双珠摇曳，宛若玛瑙，淡淡的体香，沁人心脾，如饮醍醐。  
黄仁俊因蒙住双眼，剥夺了视觉上的享受，只能从听觉和触觉上齐头并进，比平日里更敏感的身体，在轻轻颤动，渴盼下一轮爱抚。  
罗娜娜抓住黄仁俊的脚腕，扶着性器凑到对方脚下，龟头从下往上滑动，又扯过他另一只脚，在两只脚背中摩擦顶弄，性器越发坚硬，体液挂在黄仁俊的脚趾缝中摇摇欲坠。  
黄仁俊用脚背抬起他下垂的阴囊，就着趾间的润滑在会阴处摸索，另一只脚堵住马眼，脚心旋转踩在龟头上。罗娜娜满足的轻哼，夹杂着淫靡的交合声穿过黄仁俊的耳朵，他绷紧腰背，碾过自己发硬的胸乳。  
沾满润滑液的中指插入，黄仁俊发出娇媚的呻吟，罗娜娜抠弄着他温暖的肠壁，霸道的在其中肆意开拓，向后退出，只剩手指末节还在穴口处温存，轻轻插进食指，两指齐入，探索更深处的美好，爱液打湿手掌后，将无名指也一并放入，三指配合默契，很快穴内变得松软，暗示可以插入更大的东西。  
三指抽出，穴口意犹未尽的收缩，似是挽留，似是邀请。罗娜娜先将前端送入，肠肉迅速赶来吸住，他举起手，拍打在黄仁俊的臀瓣，留下红印，感受到龟头被紧紧的包裹后，将整根插入，快速在嫩穴中大开大合的操干起来。  
黄仁俊抱住罗娜娜结实的肩膀，双腿盘绕在他的腰处，张开嘴喘息，唾液顺着嘴角下滑，生理泪水将蒙在眼上的布打湿。  
“娜娜，娜娜，我要看...看着你做。”  
布条被粗暴的扯下，罗娜娜吻上他泛红的眼角，挺翘的鼻梁，红肿的双唇，舔弄着他细白的脖颈，留下一串串红痕。舌尖围绕乳晕转动，却孤立乳尖，待对方难耐的发出请求后，才肯大力吸吮。  
罗娜娜无师自通的找到黄仁俊的敏感处后，集中战火猛攻，被捣软的肉穴讨好的缠住对方的性器，渴求着更大力的鞭挞。  
黄仁俊射出的精液滴在罗娜娜的腹肌上，又随着抽插的动作落回自己的小腹，淫乱色情。  
罗娜娜勾住黄仁俊的腿，一个用力将人抱入怀中，就着上下颠簸的姿势来到墙壁前，抽出肉棒，让黄仁俊面向墙把腿分开后跪下，自己则是扶好性器由下向上重新埋入销魂窟，这个体位能将肉棒送进穴内最深处，黄仁俊尖叫着坐在罗娜娜胯间，膝盖曲起，被对方宽阔的后背罩个严严实实，重心不稳，只能跟着罗娜娜的节奏上下起伏，整个人的受力点在他的性器上。  
黄仁俊不可控制的哭了，感觉自己又要发泄出来，却被罗娜娜堵住顶端，坏心眼的看着对方失控的表情，加快胯下的动作，将黄仁俊的臀瓣拍的啪啪作响，高潮来临的时刻，抽出性器射在他的股沟处，与此同时松开禁锢黄仁俊的手，看着对方喷洒在墙上，刺激的他一口咬住黄仁俊的肩膀，留下带着丝丝血迹的齿痕，刻上属于自己的印章。  
“你太坏了！”黄仁俊挣扎着，他一想到刚才那根本无法掌控的快感，觉得自己仿佛要被罗娜娜顶进墙里，五官的感触全部在对方撞击的动作上。  
“朝朝对不起，下次不弄了，我也是想让你舒服才那样的。”罗娜娜取悦着含住黄仁俊肩膀上的齿痕，将血迹舔掉，用自己的唾液疗伤。  
黄仁俊脸红的想确实有爽到，偏头与罗娜娜四目相望，眼神间的交流，坠入溺人的海洋。唇齿相依，爱欲绵长。

14.

罗渽民从9点开始就打不通黄仁俊的电话。  
那天吃过晚饭后，他将黄仁俊送回宿舍，自己到家后，给黄仁俊打电话，没办法，也就半小时没听到对方的声音就想的不行。  
但是电话一直没人接，罗渽民心里不安，他赶回黄仁俊的宿舍，听到李东赫说黄仁俊接了电话后说娜娜姐出事了，就急匆匆的出门了。  
“你....不知道吗？”见罗渽民脸色不好，李东赫小心翼翼的问。  
“我给姐姐打电话确认一下吧，谢谢你了，东赫。”

罗娜娜的电话也没人接，罗渽民固执的一遍遍拨打，每次都是机械的女声传出，他无力的瘫在床上，眼睛盯着天花板，直到天亮。  
开关门的声音响起，罗渽民顾不上穿鞋，跌跌撞撞的跑出卧室，看到罗娜娜神情复杂的看着自己。

“谈谈吧，小民。”  
“.......好。”  
罗渽民在打不通二人的电话后，心里就有了准备，毫不意外的听到罗娜娜和黄仁俊也在一起的消息后，他好像突然放松了，黄仁俊选择了他们两个，而不是选择离开，这样的结果，罗渽民觉得能接受。  
他知道哥哥从小就不满大人们劝他礼让，换做自己也不会想把喜欢的东西让出去，他想与其不能拥有，不如一起分享，独占虽好，但是东西如果消失，想分享也不行了。

罗娜娜把粉色长发剪短，恢复了男装，罗渽民和朋友们解释了罗娜娜其实是自己的哥哥，朋友们开始很震惊，后来也慢慢接受了这个设定，不过是从姐姐变成哥哥。  
兄弟二人向家里出柜了，他们的父母长年在国外，比较开明，接受了自己的儿子喜欢同性的事实，却没想到竟然是喜欢上同一个男生。  
但其实罗家父母在双胞胎长大后，有在反思当年是不是做错了，早早将孩子们交给家里老人扶养，没有过多参与进他们的童年生活中，在双胞胎成年后，想靠近孩子们却不知道说什么好，心里一直留有愧疚感。而且兄弟俩从来没有要求过父母做什么，第一次看着他们恳求自己接受黄仁俊，罗家父母心情复杂，但见黄仁俊乖巧听话，也没苛求什么，他们希望罗娜娜和罗渽民幸福就好。

黄仁俊这边征求到父母的同意后，父母要求见见自家儿子的男朋友，黄仁俊就犹豫，要让兄弟俩谁去，他有想过全部坦白，说自己有两个恋人，又怕父母接受不了，毕竟和同性相爱就算了，还是和两个人一起，父母就算再通情达理，应该也不太能接受这样的关系，可以先带一个回去，慢慢的再把另一个向父母介绍。  
“哥哥去吧。”罗渽民没让黄仁俊为难，主动退位让罗娜娜以男友身份和黄仁俊回家。“哥哥从小就被大家说让着弟弟，可是明明没大我多少，你这次就放心和糕糕一起回家吧，当弟弟的偶尔也要让哥哥一次嘛。”  
“可是....”罗娜娜知道这样不公平，自己可以光明正大的和黄仁俊回他家，但是罗渽民就像地下情人一样。  
“没有可是。哥，我知道你小时候很委屈，当弟弟的让你一次就不要推辞了。”罗渽民看着罗娜娜，又调皮的说：“咱们长的这么像，说不定哪次我就以你的身份去一次糕糕家，你就不要说可是了。”  
就这样罗娜娜染了一次性黑发和黄仁俊一起去他家，黄家父母见罗渽民相貌英俊，谈吐大方，对黄仁俊也温柔体贴，就放心将儿子交给他了。

黄仁俊和二罗在一起后，也申请了走读，毕业后当上一名自由插画家，罗渽民罗娜娜合开了一家公司做游戏开发，三人幸福的生活在一起。

番外 三人行（H）  
黄仁俊的一周被分配的很合理，一三五罗渽民，二四六罗娜娜，周日休息，乐得清静。  
不过有一次罗渽民连着出差两天，周五也被占用，连着三天没有碰黄仁俊，想着还要隔一个周日才能吃到小年糕，就在周日晚上回家匆忙洗澡后，爬上黄仁俊的床。  
黄仁俊睡得迷迷糊糊，就感觉下身被一片湿热包裹，哼哼唧唧的想一周做六天，怎么还是欲求不满似的做起春梦，直到感觉越来越真实，他惊醒后睁大双眼，掀开被子发现罗渽民正埋头在自己腿间。  
“渽....渽民，你干哈，今天是周日。”  
“糕糕过分了，四五六三天咱们都没一起做，你就一点也不想我吗？”罗渽民抬起头，黑暗里，黄仁俊生出一种看到狼的错觉，罗渽民的眼睛好像在冒出饥渴的绿光。  
正当黄仁俊想说点什么，争取一下休息日的权利时，卧室门被推开，罗娜娜进来了。  
“好小子，刚进门也不嫌累，直接就过来了。”  
“哥你不也是，今天周日你来干嘛。”  
罗娜娜把台灯打开，好笑的看着委屈的罗渽民，“小民啊.....我觉得咱们是不是可以来个三人play。”说完暧昧的挑挑眉毛。  
罗渽民来了兴趣，两人齐刷刷的看向黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊顿时感觉自己很危险，他本来是想兄弟两人出去battle，自己赶紧把门锁上睡觉的.....正在思考怎么拒绝这个提议时，菊花一凉，罗娜娜不知什么时候把自己内裤都脱了.....

“我...我还没同意呢！”  
“你不用同意，享受就好。”兄弟二人不约而同的说出来，心灵感应果然不是盖的。  
黄仁俊挣扎着，不过他抵不过四只手同时上阵，他被推搡到床下，弱小可怜又无助的站在地毯上，前面是罗渽民舔弄他的性器，后面是罗娜娜用舌尖顶开他的肉穴。  
罗渽民双手抚摸黄仁俊性器的根部和低端，口舌集中攻略头部，罗娜娜掰开黄仁俊的臀瓣，艳红的小口露出，他舔过股缝，舌尖先在穴口处划圈，待那里稍微软化后顶入，模仿性交的姿势撩拨。  
“不行....不行...别舔了。”黄仁俊双手一前一后的想推开两个脑袋，不过使不上力气，看起来好像在欲迎还拒。

“那舔糕糕哪里？”  
“我看朝朝的小奶头不错。”

他们兄弟一问一答，根本轮不上黄仁俊开口说话，就被推回床上，两边的乳尖同时被不同的温暖包围，平日里早被玩到敏感的乳尖经不起挑逗，黄仁俊啊啊的叫着，射出了今晚的第一发。  
罗渽民躺在床上，黄仁俊背对着他坐下，肉棒送进小穴里开始抽插，罗娜娜跪在床上，扶起性器凑到黄仁俊嘴边，黄仁俊含住他的顶部，用舌头吮吸。  
随着罗渽民大力的撞击，黄仁俊含不住罗娜娜的性器，罗娜娜有些不开心，抱起黄仁俊将他正面朝向罗渽民坐下，罗渽民立马按下黄仁俊的后背凑上前衔住他的嘴唇，响起啧啧的水声。罗娜娜从背后伸入两指挤入黄仁俊的穴内，黄仁俊吓得绷紧后背。  
“不可以，不可以，进不去的。”  
“朝朝别怕，你可以的，你忘了咱们上次看的片儿了吗？”  
黄仁俊想起了，有时助兴他们会看些钙片，上次刚好一个3p场景，里面的攻受和他们三个现在的姿势一模一样。  
原来早有准备，两只宇宙无敌大色狼。  
罗渽民摸着黄仁俊的胸膛和性器，罗娜娜挤出大量的润滑油开拓黄仁俊的后穴。  
感觉差不多可以进入了，罗娜娜又在自己的性器上涂满润滑，抵在黄仁俊和罗渽民的交合处，小心的插进去，黄仁俊的穴内上下两根大东西，倒抽一口冷气，罗娜娜往前顶了一下，偏头亲上黄仁俊。两人一起进攻，黄仁俊高亢的尖叫，射出了今晚的第二发。  
他们有时双管齐下，有时一前一后排好顺序进入，抽插几十下后，怕黄仁俊受不了，就赶紧退出来了。  
黄仁俊此时被罗娜娜抱着撞击，罗渽民又俯身亲上黄仁俊的肉棒，弄了一会儿后，黄仁俊抽抽搭搭，没忍住射出了今晚的第三发，他其实已经没有什么可以射出来的精液了，射出了一点无色透明的前列腺液。  
罗家兄弟也同时射出来，一个射在黄仁俊的腿根，一个射在屁股上。擦了身上的黏腻后，两兄弟惋惜的说到。  
“早知道让朝朝提前多喝些水了。”  
“就是的，哥，那样糕糕就能射点别的了....”  
黄仁俊忍无可忍，用尽全身的力量，将双胞胎踢下床，“你们两头给我滚！”  
两头狼仿佛没听见，赤条条的躺在地毯上继续讨论。  
“哥，以后的周日都来三人行好了。”  
“我看行，回来学点药玉什么的，给朝朝保养一下。”  
黄仁俊戴上耳机听歌，表示自己已经无语了。  
后来，黄仁俊开启冷暴力模式，维持住了周日幸福的单休。

小剧场 1  
罗家兄弟最近迷恋上了少女胖次，粉嫩嫩的内种最好，纯白的好像也不错。

“哥，我比较喜欢蝴蝶结的。”  
“是吗，蕾丝的更好吧。”  
两人西装革履的，在办公室里上某宝浏览内裤。  
“罗总们好帅啊！！！”刚送完文件从办公室出来的秘书和小姐妹分享二罗的情报。  
“罗总们在做什么。”姐妹们凑上前问着。  
“在编程软件吧，天啊，你们是没看到他们认真专注的眼神，头都没抬，果然认真的男人最帅啦，大罗总小罗总脆骨！”  
小姐们们又在叽叽喳喳的说着总裁真的好帅还认真，秘书姐姐真好运，也不知道什么样的人能和总裁结婚，那一定不仅拯救过银河系，还拯救过河外星系。

“小民挑好了吗？”  
“挑好了，我还是想选粉色蝴蝶结。”  
“我选了白色蕾丝和黑色蕾丝。”  
“先穿这几条吧，下次再买别的。”  
“好，那下次选红色试试。”

拯救全宇宙的黄仁俊，在两天后收到快递拆开，表示“？？？？”

小剧场 2  
罗渽民做了个梦，梦里黄仁俊产乳了，每天早上和睡前，自己都能喝到最新鲜的奶。

“糕糕，糕糕，全世界最好的糕糕，最帅气的糕糕。”罗渽民小动物般的撒娇，手里拿着一管炼乳。  
“不行，拿走，滚开。”黄仁俊拒绝三连，头也不抬，继续画画，不能纵容这个流氓，不然和他哥准又搞点幺蛾子。  
“我知道你担心我哥看见，他今天加班，咱们偷偷的。”  
罗渽民软磨硬泡，黄仁俊脱下上衣，在胸前挤上炼乳，罗渽民大大的眼睛里发出大大的光芒，抱住黄仁俊，低头含住一颗。

“红豆炼乳呢。”  
“吃你的，少说话。”

罗娜娜今天没加班，工作提前完成，他哼着小曲，想着不知道朝朝现在做什么呢，然后把门打开。  
进门他就傻了，厨房开放式的，他一眼就看到了坐在流理台上的黄仁俊，面颊潮红，奶狐狸似的哼哼。  
罗娜娜迅速关门把包扔在地上，松松领带，疾步如飞的冲进厨房。  
“这又玩什么花样了。”罗娜娜先上前嘬了两口奶，然后问道。  
罗渽民和罗娜娜解释了一下事情的来龙去脉，罗娜娜看向黄仁俊，“朝朝啊，其实我也做个梦，我梦见你怀......”  
“哥屋恩，休想，做不到。”黄仁俊伸脚去踢罗娜娜，被那人把脚捧在手中。  
罗娜娜给了罗渽民一个眼神暗示，罗渽民立马就懂了。  
“我看咱们努努力应该没问题。”  
“没错！不试试怎么知道结果呢。”  
兄弟俩急吼吼的抱着黄仁俊去了浴室，没忘记把炼乳也带上。  
又是一个性福的夜晚。

小剧场 3  
娜民俊夫夫，马东夫夫一起相约泡温泉，李东赫和黄仁俊一块泡，李马克，罗娜娜，罗渽民一块泡。  
泡完以后，李东赫悄悄凑到李马克耳边说，仁俊说自己一周六天呢，就周日一天单休，有两个老公简直太累了。  
李马克回想起刚才泡汤时，看到的罗家兄弟的尺寸，再看看被兄弟二人簇拥着的黄仁俊。  
“真不容易啊....仁俊。”李马克由衷的感叹。

小剧场 4  
李马克在听到李东赫说黄仁俊一周六天时，为黄仁俊感到实属不易的同时，又觉得自己和李东赫做的有点少，从一周三天，变成了一周五天，好心的让李东赫双休。

李东赫想自己嘴怎么这么快呢，非和李马克说这个，白白搭进两天空闲。

一天黄仁俊和李东赫约在蛋糕店里吃蛋糕，听说有一家蛋糕店可以做姆明蛋糕。

“大黄，李马克内个禽兽，我从一周三天变成了一周五天。”  
“知足吧，好歹还是双休，内对双胞胎才是俩牲口，我这腰啊，总是酸的。”  
“咱们今年才26，这得做到什么时候？”  
“我觉得咱们要起义！！哪里有压迫，哪里就有反抗！！”  
“你说得对大黄，咱们先去芬兰看你爱的姆明，然后再去挪威看极光。”

李东赫义愤填膺，黄仁俊也忿忿不平，两人把桌子拍的啪啪作响，店员小姐姐都不敢凑近放蛋糕。

两人找了个旅行社代办欧洲申根签证，各回各家等待着签证下来后的畅快旅游。

小剧场 5

罗家兄弟和李马克也搞了个三攻聚会，他们攻有时候也要交流心得的。

“我感觉吧，自从朝朝上次和东赫出去后，回来好像变热情了。”  
“哥！我也觉得，糕糕最近特别亲昵，总喜欢撒娇。”  
“你们这么一说，我好像也有这种感觉，小嗨这两天总搞点花样。”李马克眨巴着大眼睛又说，“估计我们从一周三天变成五天，他挺高兴的。”  
罗家兄弟想了想说：“那估计糕糕(朝朝)觉得比东赫多一天，也挺高兴吧。”  
散场后，各回各家找媳妇儿。  
“朝朝(糕糕)，老公回来啦～”兄弟俩喜滋滋的回来后，发现屋里没开灯。  
“怎么了这是。”罗娜娜心急，鞋顾不上脱，把灯打开后往客厅走，罗渽民把包放下准备脱鞋。  
“小民啊！小民！不好了！！！”  
罗渽民刚脱了一只鞋，连忙抬头问哥哥怎么了。  
“朝朝，朝朝留了纸条，说他去芬兰了！”  
“什么？？”罗渽民迅速把鞋又穿上去。

这时，罗娜娜手机响了，一看是李马克打来的。  
“娜娜！！东赫留了个纸条，说自己去芬兰了。”  
“朝朝也去了！”  
罗渽民一把抢过手机来打开免提，“我看他们就是商量好的。”  
“是啊，渽民，娜娜，快下楼，我车停你们小区门口了，咱们赶紧去机场。”

三人风风火火的赶到机场，黑着脸，好像要去劫持机长的亚子。  
“妈妈妈妈，那三个大哥哥好可怕。”  
“别怕，估计是媳妇跑了，宝宝以后要做一个疼老婆的男子汉呦～”  
嘿，没错，还真是媳妇跑了去追呢！  
三人机场出发大厅转了一圈，冷静下来后又回到车里，开到一家咖啡店后，把车停好。  
坐在咖啡店里，三人开始想怎么追夫回家。  
“也不知道他们去芬兰哪了，今天什么时候去的。”李马克双眼无神，喝了一口咖啡。  
“肯定去赫尔辛基了！姆明的故乡，他们去芬兰的话，肯定先去那里。”  
“不对不对，糕糕一直想去姆明博物馆，坦佩雷，是坦佩雷！”  
“那还等什么，买机票，上次签证还没过期吧，马克你呢，签证办了吗？”  
“我想想啊，欧洲…办过。”  
三人咖啡也没喝完，赶紧就走了，买了最近一班机票，回家拿护照，收拾好行李后，又回到机场。

小剧场 6  
芬兰  
黄仁俊和李东赫果然先去了坦佩雷，玩的超开心。  
晚上回酒店后，两人讨论发照片在朋友圈时，要不要定位。  
“要我说就发定位，气气他们。”  
“对呀，我记得马克哥就办了加拿大的签证，也没有欧洲的～”  
于是两人发了酒店定位。  
马克，渽民，娜娜下了飞机后，首先刷朋友圈看自家媳妇发了什么没有，幸运的是有发照片，还有定位。  
土豪们打车去目的地，下车到了酒店后，还没进去，门口一个染了浅黄色头发的少年迎了上来。  
“或许是马克哥，渽民哥和娜娜哥吗？”  
“？？？你是？”

少年名叫朴志晟，和男朋友钟辰乐来芬兰度蜜月的。星辰在姆明博物馆游玩时，钟辰乐的钱包掉了，被在二人身后不远处的黄仁俊发现了，还了钱包后聊了几句，发现彼此都同一个国家，而且还都有男性恋人后，一见如故，三人迅速火热的聊到一起，把朴志晟晾在一旁拿包。  
“真巧啊，大黄，老李，咱们还是一个酒店。”  
“是啊！”  
“乐乐咱们三个再聊两块钱的呗～”  
“好呀好呀！”  
等朴志晟回神后，三人就跑走了…  
“乐乐啊😭😭😭我们的蜜月”

三只受受聊的不亦乐乎，又说到了一周几次的事情上。  
“大黄他和一对双胞胎谈恋爱，一周六天，单休，我呢一个老公，一周五天，双休。”  
“天啊，那我就是你们的结合了，单双休，我们一周单休，一周双休。”  
“他们这样过分了，工作还有节假日休息呢，乐乐，你也要学会反抗，我和东赫接下来要去挪威看极光，要不要一起？”  
“好，现在就订机票。”  
于是，蜜月期的朴志晟被抛弃了，等他醒来后，房间里就有他一人，桌子上留了纸条写着：  
星星啊！我和大黄老李去看极光了。  
…………  
“就是这样。”朴志晟蔫了，他们四个昨天互相换了微信，刷朋友圈时有看到黄仁俊和李东赫爱人的长相。  
今天他在酒店门口不知道该去哪找媳妇时，就看到了从出租车下来的三人，立马迎上去。  
“好可怜啊志晟，这比落跑新娘好不了多少，蜜月期就被撇下了。”  
罗渽民，罗娜娜，李马克表示同情，四个人一拍即合临时组了个千里追夫旅游团，商量着下一站应该去哪。  
“极光的话，北欧五国都可以看到，去哪个呀？”罗娜娜问。  
“糕糕是不是还在芬兰？”  
“我记得东赫一直想看极光，你说他们会不会先到芬兰看仁俊喜欢的姆明，然后再陪东赫去看极光？”  
“有可能！马克哥你快想想东赫哥想去哪里看极光？”朴志晟瞬间眼睛就瞪大了。  
“我想想，应该是挪威吧，东赫以前很喜欢看村上春树写的《挪威的森林》”  
“那还等什么，看看去特罗姆瑟的机票吧。”

小剧场 最后

北极之门 特罗姆瑟

“东赫，乐乐啊，我有点想双胞胎了。”  
“我也是，马克哥内傻子，现在也不知道怎么样。”  
“唉，我就把星星扔酒店了，我们可是来度蜜月的，虽然他平时床上欺负我，但是别的时候他都很宠我的。”

“嗯嗯，双胞胎也是，而且其实做起来也挺爽的。”黄仁俊有点不好意思，小声的说。  
李东赫也说：“是啊，而且有生之年，一定要和爱人看一次极光，多浪漫啊～”  
“要不要先回国，等他们办完签证一起来，  
乐乐我们陪你两天，你给星星发微信让他来吧，小孩儿现在也不知道在哪了。”  
听了黄仁俊的建议后，钟辰乐给朴志晟拨视频通话，没想到…  
“渽民，娜娜？”  
“马克哥？”  
“星星你们几个怎么在一块。事情解释一遍后，黄仁俊他们赶紧在Airbnb上面找房子，看有没有最近日期的，幸运的订到一家最多能住7人的公寓，入住日期虽然不是当天，但也不算太晚，等罗渽民他们到了当地以后，再等等就可以住进去了。  
三人先在特罗姆瑟玩，等追夫团的飞机到了后去机场接机，然后开始预约极光团，等待房东来接他们去公寓。  
晚上在指定地点集合后，穿着厚厚的冲锋衣，大巴车开向检测到极光机率最大的地方。  
车上，三队情侣开始说悄悄话。

娜民俊

“对不起娜娜，渽民，没打招呼就来这么远的地方。”  
“没关系糕糕，是我们不好，一直忙公司，你早就说过想去芬兰，也一直没陪你来。”  
“对啊朝朝，你不用感到抱歉，感到抱歉的应该是我们，忽略你的感受。”  
黄仁俊笑的甜甜的，给了一人一个kiss。  
“那咱们看完极光后再去芬兰吧，我没来得及去赫尔辛基，然后还想去哥本哈根看小美人鱼铜像。”  
“好好好～都听你的～”

马东

“看极光的话，果然还是想和马克哥一起呢！抱歉啊，马克哥，我没告诉你就来挪威了。”  
“没关系，咱们还是在挪威相遇了。”  
“东赫啊”李马克看着怀抱里的小熊说：“回国后，准备一下和我去加拿大见爸妈吧。”  
“好！～”李东赫笑的眼睛弯弯，两人距离越来越近。

星辰

“星星不好意思啦，蜜月期让你一个人在酒店。”  
“没事，大不了我们多在欧洲留两天。把时间补回来，下一站你想去哪呢？”  
“嗯…挪威再玩几天，然后去瑞士滑雪吧～”  
朴志晟看着前几秒还委屈的奶团子，此时笑出猫咪纹，在他嘴角亲了一下。  
“最最最最喜欢你了！～”  
“我也是，好了，我宣布辰志的这个那个第二站是挪威～”  
“明明是志辰…”  
“辰志！”  
“志辰！！”  
“辰志！！！”

喷喷，散发恋爱酸臭味的xxj爱情。  
最后几人在看到极光后，按照之前约定好的行程，去了各自想去的国家继续旅游～

END


End file.
